Full Circle
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: Tenzin hires an intern, but gets much more than he bargained for when he learns of his dark secret. Linzin. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! You may have seen on my other fanfics that I had ANOTHER Linzin fanfic in the works. Well, here it is. And this is ****_not _****a one-shot. :)**

* * *

Tenzin paced the council chambers.  
"Where is he? He's twenty minutes late!" Tenzin said, doubtful of the council page's choice in interns.

"He should be here any minute" the page said. "I don't know what's taking-"

A young man burst through the door. He wasn't more than twenty. His ebony hair was a disheveled mess, and his glasses were at an awkward angle on his nose.

"I am extremely sorry, Councilman. I didn't catch the train in time" he apologized.  
"It is all right. Don't let it happen again" he warned.

"Yessir."

"Allow me to introduce myself" Tenzin began. "I am Councilman Tenzin." He bowed.

"I am Elias Bei-" he stopped himself. "My name is Elias." He adjusted his glasses.

"It's a pleasure, Elias. How long have you attended the University of Republic City?"

_What an interesting name. He thought. My son was-_

He choked at the thought. No.

"Two years as of next week."

He nodded. "Excellent." He looked over to the page. "Please show Elias his office."

"Right away sir" the page said before waving to Elias. "Come this way."

"Wait" Tenzin said. "After you have settled yourself, please meet me in my office so we can discuss your terms of employment face-to-face."

"Of course, sir" Elias replied with a small bow. The page led him down a hall to his office.

"Here you are sir" the page said.

Elias looked on in awe. He had never seen an office so elegant, especially for an intern.

"I hope everything is to your liking."

"It's perfect" he said before setting his messenger bag down on the floor.

He sat in the chair behind his desk and quickly organized his supplies: pen, paper, and notepad. He shoved a book in a drawer and slammed it shut, walking briskly out to Tenzin's office.  
He reached his door and knocked.

"Come in" Tenzin welcomed.

"Hello Councilman." Elias couldn't help but think that he had seen him before.

"Please, Tenzin will suffice."

"Well then" he said with a chuckle. "Hello Tenzin."

"Make yourself comfortable. We have some guidelines I wish to discuss with you before we begin anything."

"Of course" he said, taking a seat. He brushed the hair out of his eyes, revealing milky green irises.  
Tenzin looked at him oddly.

_My son had the same-_

He sighed.

"Forgive me. I forgot to mention that I am partially blind, which is why my eyes are like this." He pointed to his eyes.

He nodded. "That's fine. Although it does make paperwork a bit of a challenge."

"Well, my grandmo-" he stopped. "I have learned to adapt." He took a look at his glasses before cleaning them on his black shirt. "I can do paperwork just fine, as long as I wear these and the lighting is good."

"Perfect. I won't expect you to catch on right away, but I will be moving at a rather fast pace throughout your time here."

He nodded. "That sounds fine. Is there anything I should do today?"

"No. This was just an informational meeting. We start on Monday."

"Okay. Awesome! Can't wait to work with you!" he said as they stood to bow.

"I am expecting lots from you, Elias. Don't disappoint me."

"Absolutely not, Tenzin. Thank you." He walked out of the office and down the hall until he reached the doors of city hall and walked out into the afternoon sun. He put his wrist inches from his face, squinting to read his watch.

"Spirits! I'm going to be late!" He ran down the sidewalk and towards the university.

* * *

Elias sat in class with his head resting in one hand. He daydreamed happily.

_I got the internship!_

"Elias-"

He was shaken from his thoughts. "Wha-what?"

The class laughed.

"If you were paying attention, Elias, you would have heard me ask why Fire Lord Ozai agni-kaied his own son, former Fire Lord Zuko."

"I'm sorry, sir. Fire Lord Ozai was a tyrant, power-hungry, egotistical jerk who didn't appreciate his son's attempt to make him feel like a fool in front of important generals, thus deflating his oversized ego. To reinflate his delicate ego, he agni-kaied him to prove a point to all of the generals that he was not to be messed with."

The professor looked at him quizzically. "Correct... I guess." He looked back at the clock in the back of the room. "My, my. It seems I have kept you a few minutes late. You are free to go."  
Silent cheers could be seen among the students as they sped off.

"Read chapters 20 through 22 by Monday and finish your essay!" he called put behind them.  
Elias meandered his way out of the classroom, by no means in a rush. He walked down the halls of the university, admiring the conversations ensuing in front of him. He had always been a reflective person, rather than a talkative one. He liked to scan over the people, looking at their blurred figures. He felt a change and quickly dodged an oncoming person.

"Sorry" he apologized.

He continued to walk down the hall until he reached the door, where it had quickly become overcast outside. He pushed it open, walking down quietly towards Police Headquarters.  
Once there, he took a right down the street and went off into a borough. It had begun to get dark, and his impaired eyesight was not doing him any favors. He walked to an apartment and dug through his pockets looking for a key. He pulled it out after several failed attempts and let himself inside.

"Hey Mom. I'm home" he called out as he locked the door behind him.

"Elias? Is that you?" his mother asked.  
He walked into the kitchen and saw Lin standing by the stove. She was still wearing her police chief uniform. It was clear she hadn't sat down all day. He kissed his mother's cheek. "Hey."

"How was class?" she asked.

"Fine. What are you making?" He looked into the pot.

"I just threw something together. It'll be ready in a moment."

He took a seat behind the bar, watching her cook.

"How was Ember Island?" she asked.

"Fine. We had a good time."

"Who came?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does."

"Just some friends."

She rolled her eyes. "What did you do besides class?"

"I got a call for the internship."

"What internship?"

"I thought I told you this. I applied for an internship last month. I got a call today saying that they wanted me to intern for them."

"For who? Be specific when you talk. You know I don't like it when you don't tell me what you have planned." she reprimanded.

"The council."

Her breathing hitched. "Oh. That's great, honey" she said unconvincingly cheerful.

_He'd be working awfully close with Ten-_

"Aren't you excited for me? This could be my big break and all I get is a 'that's great honey'?"

"I'm excited. This will be a great opportunity for you."

He shook his head, seeing that would be all he would receive.

"Who will you be working with?"

"Primarily Councilman Tenzin."

"Did you say Councilman Tenzin?" she asked. She felt her palms begin to sweat and shake nervously.

"Yes."

She cringed as pangs of guilt and worry coursed through her.

"Do you know him?"

"You could say that."

"That's not vague at all."

"I work with him on occasion."

He frowned at his mother's lie, but made no mention of it.

"Have you met Tenzin?"

"Yes. We just introduced ourselves, is all."

"Did you listen to my advice?"

"Yes. Don't mention your last name. Make your own legacy."

Lin nodded in approval as she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Hopefully he doesn't know._

As a child, Lin forbade him from using his last name or mention his family, in hopes that no one would find out who he was.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"I don't have any other option. It's getting dark outside and I won't be able to see well."

"You could take off your shoes like I tell you. Maybe you'd see better."

"You're not the one who's partially blind."

"But I was raised by a woman who was! Take off your shoes and feel for the vibrations."

"Do I look like an earthbender to you?"

"Yes."

He huffed. "You know what I meant."

"Just because you can't earthbend doesn't mean anything."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You really must want me to leave or something. I guess I'll get-"

"Elias, please. I do want you to stay."

"Then why did you ask?"

She sighed. "Always making things difficult, aren't you" she muttered as she set the bowls of vegetable stew down at the bar.

"Thank you" he said as he began to wolf down his food.

"Whoa there" Lin said. "When's the last time you ate something?"

"Breakfast" he said as soup dribbled on his chin.

She shook her head in disappointment.

"I was getting the internship, Mom. I had no time."

She huffed. "Why do you want this internship?"

"I want to work on the council."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why would you want to work with them?"

"Are you trying to dissuade me from doing this?"

"Yes."

"What is your issue with the council? They are doing their best to guide Republic City in the right direction. Why don't you want me to be part of that?"

Lin thought. _There are people that shouldn't know about you that are on the council. I've done some terrible things to you and..._

She sighed. "Sorry. I don't know. I'm just tired."

_There's nothing more I can do. It's out of my hands._

They continued to eat their food quietly.  
After a few minutes, Elias stood and picked up his plate, putting it in the soapy sink.

"Thanks Mom."

"Don't mention it."

He walked back up to her, kissing her cheek. "I've had a long day. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Elias."

After she had finished cleaning, Lin walked to her room and dressed herself for bed. She fell asleep, tossing and turning as her dreams took over.

_"Lin!" Tenzin called out. "Why would you do this to us? You took him away from me, Lin! Think of what we could've had together! It's all your fault! You are a selfish, evil person and I hope our love meant nothing to you!" he spat as he turned to walk away._

_"I was doing this to protect him!" she yelled back at him._

_"From what, Lin?!"_

_The scene changed as Tenzin stormed out, and Elias replaced him._

_"No, Tenzin! Let me finish!"_

_"Mom!" Elias yelled. "Why would you do this to me? I thought we told each other everything!"  
_

_"We do, Elias" she said as her voice quavered.  
_

_"No, you don't! You kept him from me when he is the best thing that's happened to me! You could have told him that you found me! Why didn't you tell him?"  
_

_Lin was in tears. "I kept him from you because I couldn't have him myself."_

_"Is that why you never let me use my last name?!"_

_"It's much more complicated than that. You wouldn't under-"  
_

_Elias glared at her. "You sicken me." And with that, he walked away.  
_

_"Come back Elias!"  
_

_He ignored her and kept on walking.  
_

_"Elias, please! I love you!"  
_

_"No you don't" he said. "I hate you."  
_

Lin awoke from her dream with wet cheeks. She turned to her side and began to cry_.  
_

_Why didn't I tell Tenzin? _she thought.

* * *

**So I know it doesn't really explain the situation very well in this chapter. I still haven't really decided how the Linzin will play out yet. But there will be at least some flashback Linzin. :P ****I'll post the next chapter sometime in the next few days. Unlike my first fanfic, I don't have any prewritten chapters ready, but I'll still try to give you your updates regularly :)**

**Until then, read and review!**

**-Mariska**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter!**

**Just an FYI: This scene happens at the same time as the Lin dream thing... in case you didn't catch that. :P**

* * *

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island, Pema and Tenzin were in bed, discussing the day's events.

"With all the plans for visiting Korra, I never had the chance to ask you how your day went" Pema said as she rested her hands on her swollen belly, looking up at the ceiling.

"It was fine. I met the intern the page had been raving about."

"What did you think of him or her?"

"He seems mature. I think he's up to the job." Tenzin frowned. "He reminded me of-" He stopped himself and sighed.

Pema rolled to her left side to face him. "What is it Tenzin? Did he remind you of..." her voice trailed off, trying to avoid saying it.

He averted her gaze. "I just... miss him so much. He was such a wonderful boy." Tears began to form in his eyes as he continued. "It's all my fault he's gone."

"Tenzin, it wasn't your fault-"

"I never should have taken him out that day. I should've been more vigilant and-" Tears began to steam down his cheeks. "It's all my fault he's dead."

"Now, honey, there's always-"

"What? Hope? It's been fifteen years, Pema. Do you honestly think he's alive?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that." He turned away from her.

"Tenzin, I know this is hard-"

"No you don't. You have no idea what it's like to lose a child. You don't know what it's like, going to sleep every night replaying the moment when you can't find your son!"

"Tenzin" Pema said in an attempt to calm him. "I know I don't know what you're feeling. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

Tenzin laid on his back, and Pema rested her head against his chest in a solemn silence. After a few moments, Tenzin broke the silence.

"He even had the same name as him. And his eyes. They were exactly like his." He sighed shakily.

"I'm so sorry you've had to go through this, honey" Pema said as she kissed his cheek and rolled over to sleep on her side.  
Tenzin rolled over to face away from her as the nightmare began.

_"Daddy!" A four-year-old Elias said as he clumsily ran towards him, bare feet gliding across the vibrant green grass of Republic City's park before toppling onto the grass._  
_Tenzin walked up to him and picked him up in his arms, kissing his cheek._

_"Good afternoon, Elias" he said cheerfully._

_Lin walked up to the two and couldn't help the grin that crept on her face. They may have broken up a year ago, but seeing her son's relationship with his father made her smile._ _Tenzin made eye contact with Lin as she walked up to him._

_"Hello Tenzin" she said curtly._

_"Lin, you're looking radiant-"_

_"Save it for your girlfriend" she snapped._

_"Lin, please. Elias is here."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I __apologize__."_

_"What time should I drop him off?" Tenzin asked._

_"No later than six."_

_Tenzin put Elias down and put his face by Elias' ear. __"Say bye to your mother."_

_Lin stood with arms crossed as she waited._

_"Bye Mommy." He ran up and hugged her legs._

_She crouched down to him and brushed his hair out of his milky eyes. __"Be good for your father" she said as she kissed his forehead. "See you later." She smiled. "I made you seal jerky."_

_"Yay!" he said as he clapped his hands together._

_"Alright, kid. I'll let you have your fun." She ruffled his hair as she began to walk down to her satomobile._

_"Goodbye, Lin" Tenzin said as Elias grabbed his hand._

_Lin ignored him as she walked away._

_"Daddy, Daddy!" Elias said excitedly. "Can I go on the swing?"_

_Tenzin smiled. "Of course. Let's go."_

_Elias ran off in front of him, pumping as fast as his short legs could go. He ran and ran until suddenly, he tripped on a fallen tree branch._  
_Tenzin caught up to him._

_"Are you all right, Elias?" He offered a hand to help him up._

_"Yeah."_

_"You need to watch where you're going. You might hurt yourself."_

_"I am, Daddy! I didn't see the branch."_

_"What do you mean you didn't see it? It was right there."_

_"I didn't see it."_

_Tenzin shook his head. "Just be careful next time."_

_"Okay Daddy."_

_Tenzin held Elias' hand as they reached the swings. As soon as Elias had seen the swing, he began to run towards it._  
_Tenzin chuckled and walked behind him, stepping over the concrete ledge of the sand pit which held the swing set._  
_Elias sat himself on the metal swing and kicked his legs out. Tenzin smiled._

_"Do you need help?" he asked._

_"No Daddy. Sit over there and watch me!" he exclaimed as he pointed to a bench._

_Tenzin smiled as he walked over to the bench and sat down._

_"Watch this!" he yelled as he began to swing forward._

_Tenzin smiled to himself as he watched him. His mind began to wander until suddenly-_

_"DADDY!" Elias yelled frantically._

_Tenzin was shaken from his thought as he caught sight of Elias in horror. A masked man held Elias in a fireman's carry as he ran off._

_"ELIAS!" Tenzin yelled as he ran off after the man, using airbending to propel him forward. The man began to firebend at him, and Tenzin was forced to slow down. If he was burned, saving Elias would be impossible._

_"DADDY!" Elias screamed._

_Tenzin continued to race after the firebender as he ran through the busy intersection, not caring as the satomobiles slammed their brakes in order to avoid hitting them. The pursuit continued down another block until a satomobile nearly struck Tenzin. A man got out of the car._

_"Hey man what do you think you're doing?" he demanded._  
_Tenzin tried to look for his son, who had disappeared in the frantic chase._

_"That's my son-" he wheezed as he pointed down the block._

_"You nearly made me mess up my paint job! Do you know-"_

_"THAT MAN JUST KIDNAPPED MY SON!" he yelled angrily as he ran off._

_"Get your tattooed ass back over here!" the man yelled after him._

_Tenzin ran down where he last saw Elias as he grew more and more panicked. His adrenaline rush was beginning to fade, and he could now tell his ankle was sprained, at the least._ _He looked down the dreary alleyways as he limped as quickly as he could, tears springing in his eyes._

_"ELIAS!" he called out like a wounded animal as tears began to drip down his nose. He limped quickly, looking feverishly everywhere._

"Tenzin!" Pema exclaimed. "Wake up, honey!" She patted his forehead with a cold towel as he lay sobbing, still asleep.

"Elias! I'm so sorry! Elias!" he called out.

"Tenzin!" she said more forcefully, patting his cheek.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Tenzin!" she said worryingly as she began to shake him.

"Whabahaha!" he sputtered as he awoke, drenched in sweat.

"Tenzin, dear. It was just a dream."

He embraced his wife, still in tears. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault" he said into her neck.

"Shh" she said as she rubbed his back. "It was only a dream."

"I'm so sorry, Elias" Tenzin said as he shook his head in regret.

* * *

**Yep... A whole week's worth of thinking right there. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**In other news, I've decided to update ALL of my fics on Fridays from now on. (Ooh I know, I used a preposition at the end of the sentence 0_0) It will officially start next Friday.**

**Leave a review down below, and if you have any questions, leave them there too. **

**Until the next Fanfic Friday!**

**-Mariska**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Happy fanfic Friday! So here's the next chapter. As promised, I will update my other fics BEFORE Saturday Pacific Standard Time. :D**

**AN: The flashbacks in this chapter are too large just to use italics, so i split them with the little line thingy.**

* * *

"Lin" Tenzin panted frantically as he burst through her door and began to pace uncontrollably, hands rubbing his head in shock.  
"What the hell is it?" she asked. "And where is Elias?!"  
At the mere mention of his name, Tenzin crouched on the floor, holding his head in his hands as sobs wretched his body.  
Lin looked at him worryingly. "Tenzin, what is it?"  
He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
After a few moments, he shook his head in self-disgust. "It's my fault he got away" he said in a hoarse whisper.  
"Tenzin" she said worryingly. "Where is Elias?"  
An inhuman sob escaped his throat.  
"Tenzin. Where. Is. Elias" she said in a quavering voice.  
He sat himself up on the couch. "I- I didn't see him- he, he took him!"  
"Tenzin, please!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Just tell me what's going on!" She sat down beside him, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
He rested his elbows on his lap and his hands on his head.  
Lin was beginning to worry that something horrible had happened to their son. She scooched closer to Tenzin until their hips touched.  
"Tenzin, what happened?" she asked as calmly as she could.  
He sniffled. "I, I was watching him from the bench and I- I let my mind wander and then out of nowhere-" He stopped, unable to carry on.  
"Tenzin, you have to tell me what happened."  
He pursed his lips together as he quavered slightly.  
"A firebender took him" he exhaled as he put his head in his hands once again.  
"What?"  
Lin could not believe what Tenzin had just said.  
"I fucked up, okay! I let him get away! Just don't make me say it again" he said in despair.  
Lin sat in silence, still shocke-

* * *

"Mom!" Elias said, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Whoa-what?" Lin said, shaking her head as the teacup in her hand shook the cup in surprise. She looked over at Elias, who was sitting across from her in their dining room.  
"I just said I have work right now" he replied as he finished off his tea and his meat. "What's been up with you lately? You seem out of it."  
"Oh, nothing. I have a lot on my mind" she replied.  
For the past day and a half now, Lin had been worrying herself senseless over Tenzin and Elias.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes" she lied.  
He wiped his hands on his charcoal shirt as he put his utensils on top of his large plate.  
"Elias" Lin scolded. "What have I said about using your shirt as a napkin?"  
"Sorry." He walked out of the room and into the small kitchen, where he then proceeded to wash his plate, and the others there. He began to hum a tune as his mother walked in. She absentmindedly put her teacup into the sink and walked out towards the living room towards their bookcase. She pulled out a book and began to read.  
"I'll be back in a few hours, Mom."  
"Alright Tenzin" she replied, keeping her eyes on her book.  
He looked at her quizzically. "Uh, it's Elias, Mom."  
"That's what I said."  
"No, you called me Tenzin."  
"No I did not!"  
"Yes you did" he said. "Get some rest Mom. I think you're coming down with something. I gotta go. See you later."  
"Alright" she replied as she frowned.  
Had she really just called him "Tenzin"? Elias was right. What had gotten into her?  
She looked around at the tan colored walls of her living room.  
_Maybe it would be easier just to tell him._  
This snowball had already escalated out of control. How much longer could she keep this façade? How long had she expected this to last? Surely, she thought she wouldn't have had to hide him from Tenzin forever.  
Why had she hid him in the first place? Why would she have kept him from knowing his father?  
She frowned as a bitter taste grew in her mouth.  
_It was spite._ she thought in realization.  
All of these years she had hidden him because she saw how happy he was without her.

Without him.

Without her, he went on to marry and have a seemingly perfect life, from her standpoint. Little did she know that he was suffering just as much as he was, if not more. She shook her head and put her book down on the wooden lamp table beside her and sunk into the couch, lost in thought.

* * *

Lin sat in her dark office with her feet on her desk and a newspaper in hand as she took a swig from a dark blue bottle. She rubbed her neck as the burning sensation passed through her throat and into her stomach. Alcohol seemed to become her escape from her hell on earth; she had nearly driven herself mad over the course of a few months looking for Elias. And her unmarried state proved to be yet another hindrance in her search. When she found out she was pregnant, she and Tenzin never announced it to the public, due to the taboo surrounding raising children out of wedlock. They had planned to keep it under wraps for as long as possible, but Lin knew this was not meant to be. Tenzin wanted marriage whereas she did not want anything to do with such "prissy" matters. This and the already increased pressure for their relationship to work for Elias became their downfall. And now, Lin stood between a rock and a hard place. For if she revealed she and Tenzin had a child, all hell would break loose throughout the media and Elias would never be found.  
She read the paper until she saw the gossip column, which she scanned over. Usually, she wasn't a gossip reader. Half-lies and yellow journalism had never really been her cup of tea. However, she decided to skim it over. She had had a rough few months and she could use a break. She read it indifferently until she came across an article entitled "Engaged?" with a picture of Tenzin and Pema rushing away from a group of paparazzi.  
Lin clenched her jaw in resentment. Did Tenzin really_ forget_ about everything they ever had together? Or worse, had he forgotten Elias?  
She began to read the article.  
_"Republic City's most eligible bachelor no longer? According to our source, who wishes to remain anonymous, Tenzin is planning on tying the knot with girlfriend of six months, Pema. Despite their sixteen-year age difference, we think they're adorable-"_  
Lin crumpled her paper in her hands, cursing under her breath. She stood up and stormed out of the room, pushing the doors of her office open angrily.  
"Chief, is something wrong?" Saikhan asked as he stopped walking.  
"Shut up, Saikhan" she replied before storming out of the building and towards city hall.  
"Chief?" Saikhan asked, befuddled by her behavior. Although Lin had not been herself the last few months, her instability had just been taken to the next level.  
She stormed with clenched fists until she reached city hall, where she yanked open the doors angrily and barged into Tenzin's office.  
"Lin! Is something wrong?" Tenzin asked innocently. Pema was standing beside him.  
"You are well aware of what's wrong" she replied, glaring at Pema.  
"Lin, what is it? I don't read minds" Tenzin said.  
"You knocked her up, didn't you?" she spat.  
His face went from a look of shock to disbelief.  
"Wha-what?"  
Pema gripped onto Tenzin's arm fearfully.  
Lin laughed mirthlessly. "I don't believe it." She shook her head. "Did you get your little girl pregnant? Not like you've ever done that before!"  
"Lin, if that's what this is about-" he said apologetically.  
"You know, last time I checked having sex with a minor is statuatory."  
"I am eighteen!" Pema exclaimed as she became emboldened.  
"So you two _did_? I see, I see" Lin said as a painful smirk came across her face. "Did you forget him?" she asked Tenzin, tears gleaming in her jade eyes. "Or is this your way to replace him?"  
Tenzin looked at the floor as he remembered that day. He looked back up at her and stepped towards her.  
"This has nothing to do with him." he muttered, looking back at Pema.  
"Then why the rush?"  
"I- uh, well-"  
"You see? Either you're trying to replace him or you knocked your _little girl_ up-"  
"She is not a girl. She is a woman and I love her."  
Lin raised her hands in the air. "All right then. But consider our friendship over." She glowered at the couple as she walked out, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Lin, wait-" Tenzin began, but was cut off by the door slammed in front of his face.

She walked towards police headquarters once more, walking into her office in silence.

"Chief-" an officer began before she could close the door to her office.  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Saikhan is in charge."  
"But Chief-"  
"An order's an order. Now get out of my sight." She slammed the door in his face.  
She stepped into her gloomy office and grabbed her things before walking out towards her apartment.  
The walk seemed to go on for ages as she trudged along with her hands in her pockets. Just before she went inside, she checked her mailbox. She stuck her hand into the box and pulled out the junk, taxes, and one final thing, which puzzled her: a letter.  
She stepped into her house and sat at the table, curious about the letter. She ripped it open and pulled out its contents and dropped the letter as she saw the message:  
_We have your son._

* * *

**Okay, so to clear up any confusion that may occur, this whole Tenzin-Lin-Pema thing is all a huge-ass flashback. But the part with Elias asking Lin if she is okay is present times, if that makes any sense.**

**In other news, I am planning to post a "Meet the Mun" video on my tumblr, linheadcanons.**

**If you want to "meet" me, expect it within the next couple of days!**

**Please take two seconds out of your day to review... I feel like you guys don't like my story if you don't review :(**

**See you guys around when I update again,**

**-Mariska**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! Fanfic Fridays woot woot! I love checking my emails and seeing everyone's updates... and you'll be expecting more from me. I get ALL WEEK off starting today for Thanksgiving. I assume most of you are from the US? But anyway, here is my update for the week :) **

**AN: This chapter is in continuance of the other chapter. No time jumps or anything :)**

**I know there isn't much Linzin, but if you like Pemzin... well- there's some in here :)**

* * *

"Elias, it's good to see you again" Tenzin greeted as Elias mistakenly passed his office.  
"Oh" Elias said in realization. "Hello, Councilman. How are you?"  
"I'm well. You weren't lost, were you?" Tenzin asked.  
"Oh-" Elias felt his hair for his glasses and found nothing. "I seem to have forgotten my glasses." He smirked.  
Tenzin's mouth curled downward in nostalgia.  
_My Elias used to smirk like that._  
"I hope this isn't an issue" Elias said. "I won't be able to do paperwork this evening."  
"No matter" Tenzin replied. "I was going to show you the ropes for filing today, and by a stroke of luck, we so happen to file by color. Your eyesight shouldn't matter, as long as you aren't colorblind. You aren't colorblind, correct?"  
"No sir."  
"Excellent."  
"So, filing paperwork?" Elias asked.  
"You have to start somewhere, don't you?" He smiled.  
"I guess" he said as he dug through his pockets. "Here they are" he said as he pulled out his glasses and put them on.  
Tenzin couldn't help but chuckle as the strength of Elias' glasses made his eyes huge compared to the rest of his face.  
"I know, I know. I look like a spider-fly with these on. Blame genetics, right?"  
Tenzin frowned at Elias' statement. "Yes. Genetics." He looked at him quizzically.  
_It's just a coincidence._ he thought.  
_What are the chances?_  
"How are your classes?" he asked, trying to change the subject. It pained him too much to even think of his dead son. He led them down a dark and narrow corridor to the filing room.  
"They're going well."  
"Do you know what you are going to major in?"  
Elias smiled as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Obviously political science. But I'd like to minor in something like sociology or philosophy. And I want to get a Ph.D in psychology for certain."  
Tenzin unlocked the door with a key and allowed them inside.  
"Philosophy? I am a rather philosophical man myself" he said with a smile.  
"Well you_ are_ the Avatar's son" Elias replied. "It's only proper that you are."  
Tenzin smiled and nodded as he stood on his tiptoes to reach the uppermost cabinet.  
"Here-" he grunted as he took on the weight of the large drawer in his arms- " is where we keep our files for all things related to the Air Nation."  
Elias examined it. "Isn't it rather small?"  
Tenzin looked up at him. "We've only had the Air Nation for about eighty years and it only consists of my family, the acolytes, and myself. There's not much to report. Besides, we don't keep the Air Nomad artifacts and manuscripts here. Those are located at the Eastern Air Temple."  
Elias nodded. "I know" he said cryptically.  
Tenzin frowned at his tone of voice. It was, simply put, peculiar. "As you can see, these files are all yellow." He reached up and put the drawer back in its place and opened the one just below it.  
"And here-" he struggled even more with this drawer than he had the last- "are the Northern Water Tribe files."  
Elias looked at the blue folders inside. "I see the pattern."  
"Good. If you haven't noticed, these are filed in order of the Avatar's native element: air, water, earth, fire."  
Elias nodded.  
"And since the water tribes are_ significantly_ larger than the Air Nation, they have multiple files. I suggest you make note of what I'm about to tell you." He stopped talking and looked at him expectantly.  
"Notes don't really help, remember?" Elias tapped his glasses.  
"Right. In any case, you need to remember that this top drawer and the one below it" He tapped the opened drawer as he spoke. "are the archives of all of the council meetings."  
"Okay."  
He pointed to another drawer. "Here are the minutes from the meetings."  
"Minutes, got it. This doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would be."  
Tenzin reached for a minutes drawer and pulled it out, revealing its entire length.  
"Oh" Elias replied.  
Tenzin slammed it shut and moved on to the next row and opened the uppermost drawer.  
"And here is where all the Earth Kingdom files are located."  
"Green, I see."  
"Yes. They are ordered in the same manner as the Water Tribe files."  
"Got it."  
"Do I need to explain the Fire Nation or do you understand?"  
"Fire Nation: Red folders, same order as the others."  
Tenzin nodded. "Good. Follow me to my office." He walked ahead of Elias down the hall.  
"I heard you are visiting Avatar Korra soon" Elias said.  
"Yes. Pema and the children are coming with me to visit her and discuss her airbending training in a few days" he replied with a sigh.  
"Is there a problem with Korra?"  
"No, nothing of the sort. She's just going to be disappointed with what I have to say."  
"Is it about her training?"  
"We have to postpone her training. With all of the triad problems, it would be detrimental on my part to focus on Korra. Training the Avatar would become my first priority, besides my family. I don't want to burden the council with my absence, especially at a time like this."  
Elias nodded. "I get it."  
Tenzin opened the door to his office and allowed them inside.

* * *

Lin closed her book, having finished yet another book in her library. She _hated_ her days off. Why she took one today was beside her. Usually, she was the one to cover her officers' shifts but today she forced herself to relax. Her stress had risen to a new level with Elias working dangerously close to Tenzin. Working with this mentality, she reasoned, would be not only harmful to her, but to others as well. She didn't want others to be hurt because of her. She had done enough of that already. She stood to brew herself more tea. Or perhaps something stronger.  
She walked into her kitchen and stood in front of the locked cabinet and put a hand on the handle.  
"No" she scolded herself as she pulled her hand away. "Never again."  
She turned around and walked to the stove but stopped halfway. She looked over her shoulder to the cabinet and forced herself forward. "Never again" she repeated.  
She walked over to the stove and placed a full kettle on it. She shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms as she waited for it to boil. She daydreamed as she looked out the window into the evening sky.  
_/Tears ran down her face as she saw the rest of the message:_  
_Meet us /alone with 5000 yuans at the train station in ONE WEEK. Look for a firebender with a brown briefcase and black clothes._  
_Tell no one._  
_We will know._  
_-V_

_Lin couldn't believe what she had read. She read the letter over and over again until she could take it no longer. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of sake and began to drink it. She went to her living room and sat with her elbows rested on her knees and her hands holding onto the bottle as if it was the only thing keeping her afloat. She couldn't remember much else; the alcohol was beginning to take its toll on her. Yet she continued to drink it, taking larger and larger swigs as the room began to spin around her. She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed unconscious on the floor, breaking the bottle in her hands._

* * *

"Is that all you need this evening, Tenzin?" Elias asked as he sat in Tenzin's office.  
"Yes, thank you Elias. You've been a great help this evening" he replied as he stood.  
Just then, a pregnant woman in air acolyte clothing walked in.  
"Pema?" Tenzin asked in surprise. He hadn't expected her to walk in.  
"Good evening, honey" she greeted cheerfully with a hand on her belly.  
"Hello Pema- is something wrong?"  
"No, dear, I just thought I'd stop by." She smiled and looked over to Elias, who had slunken towards the back of the room.  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to the intern, Elias."  
Pema nodded. "Hello Elias. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"The feeling's mutual, Pema- is it?" he replied politely.  
"Yes, Pema. I'm Tenzin's wife."  
Elias nodded.  
"Well, thank you for your time today, Elias" Tenzin said in an obvious attempt to shoo him from the room.  
"Oh-" Elias said in realization. "Thank you for your time, Councilman. I've learned quite a bit." He smiled as he took a small bow and walked out.  
Pema closed the door behind him and looked at Tenzin's pained expression.  
"He's the one that reminds you of-" she said, clearly walking on eggshells around the subject.  
Tenzin nodded grimly.  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry" she said as she walked up to him and hugged him.  
"I am too" he said. "I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems."  
Pema laughed. "Tenzin, did you forget our marriage vows?"  
"No- and what does that have to do with this?"  
"We're in this together. Til death do us part." She smiled. "You should come home. The kids miss you." She kissed him and walked out, beckoning him to follow her.  
Tenzin smiled halfheartedly as he began to follow her. He missed his children.  
All of them.

* * *

**So... I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know that you did by reviewing! I'll be posting an update for Lin's Diary before 12:00/00:00 today. :3 I've been focusing on this one more, so I need some time to work on LD. I may be able to update more since I get this week off. :D And don't forget to follow me on tumblr! (linheadcanons)**

**Til next week,**

**Mariska**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait. I got some criticism for my dialogues on my fics and I wanted to make sure that they were spot-on before I posted. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Officer Saikhan knocked on Lin's front door. Uncharacteristically, she hadn't shown up to work. And even more alarming: she gave no notice of her absence. He ran up the steps to Lin's apartment and knocked on the door._  
_"Beifong- you in there?" he asked._  
_Silence._  
_He knocked harder on the door with concern. Lately, Lin's behavior had been worrying him and the rest of her team. Her actions were becoming more and more careless by the day; she had already been demoted to "Sergeant" from her formal title of "Captain". She seemed to be a shell of her former self as if she had lost something important to her. Her cheeks were hollow from malnutrition and her eyes rang clues of many a sleepless night. Whenever her officers attempted to talk to her, she practically spat venom in reply. She became the talk of the locker room, yet unlike previous incidences, she did nothing about it. It seemed as though she had lost her drive to do anything. "Hey Beifong- now isn't the time for-"_  
_The door creaked open, revealing an unconscious Lin crumpled on the floor in a heap with a bottle of sake in her hands and with shards of glass from the broken bottle of sake scattered across the floor._  
_"Beifong!" he exclaimed in surprise. She was still in her uniform from the day before. He ran up to her, attempting to avoid smashing the shards of glass into even smaller pieces._  
_She groaned and moved slightly. "Muhwhagoawaybleh" she slurred as she felt her hands clumsily for her drink. She hit it harshly and frowned as she drunk it._  
_"Stop" Saikhan ordered. He had never seen her this way before and it worried him._  
_"Gotonuhwubuhwubuh" she replied as she drank more._  
_"Come on Beifong I've had enough of this" he said to himself as he grabbed her by the arm. She giggled._  
_Saikhan sighed, not knowing how to respond. He pulled her up to her feet and she stumbled into him. Saikhan pushed her away slightly, still keeping hold of her arm as he led her down the hallway. He walked awkwardly down as he had never been in her house before. He opened the door in the back hall and fortunately, it was her bedroom. He brought her to her bed and eased her down on it._  
_"Give me the bottle, Beifong."_  
_"What? Ohmonkeyfeatherssuckadickyou asshole" she slurred as she handed him the sake and fell unconscious._  
_Saikhan shook his head. "Beifong what's gotten into you? All this month" he muttered to himself as he walked out of her room in search of paper and a pen to write her a note. He found a notepad and pen in a junk drawer in the kitchen and wrote:_

_Serge,_

_You didn't show up to work today so I came to see what happened. You need time to sort out whatever has been bothering you lately. I'm not going to delve into your personal life but whatever it is, alcohol is not the answer. I'm calling you in sick._

_-Saikhan_

_PS: Watch out for the glass on the floor._

_He walked over to her room again and placed the note on her nightstand. The officer then walked out of her house and locked the door behind himself, wondering what had been troubling his superior for the past month. Little did he know that the answer lay in a crumpled piece of paper in the living room._

"Chief?"  
"Huh-yes?" she asked, looking up from her paperwork.  
"Here you are" Saikhan said as he walked into her office with a pile of papers.  
"You can set them over there" she instructed as she pointed to an empty spot on her cluttered desk. She rubbed her temples in annoyance. She absolutely_ loathed_ her days off for the work that had to be made up the next day.  
"You alright, Chief?" Saikhan asked.  
"What?- Yes, yes. Don't you have somewhere to be, Saikhan?" she snapped.  
"Uh, yes, Chief. I'll be on my way."  
She nodded as she took a pen to a piece of paper on her desk.

* * *

"I must say, Elias, you've come a long way since we've started" Tenzin complimented the intern, who was sitting in Tenzin's office, helping him with paperwork.  
"Thanks, Tenzin" Elias replied as he finished the last piece of paperwork in his pile. He stood and handed the pile to Tenzin. "Here you are."  
"Thank you." He hastily wrote on a piece of paper as he stood from his chair. "I really should be off. It takes quite a while to get to the Southern Water Tribe, even with Oogi. Do you think you can handle this, Elias?"  
"Yessir" he replied.  
"We won't be having meetings for a few days. All you will be responsible for is the paperwork like what we've done here" he said.  
"Perfect. I hope the Avatar takes the news well, Tenzin" Elias said as he took off his glasses and placed them on his shirt.  
"I hope so too." He began to walk out of his office. "Oh- here" he tossed him a set of keys. He realized his error almost immediately. "I'm sorry- I forgot you can't see-"  
Elias caught them with ease.  
"How did you-" Tenzin began.  
"Doesn't matter" Elias replied flatly.  
Tenzin straightened his robes and cleared his throat. Elias had never spoken to him like that.  
_Interesting._ he thought.  
"Those should open up the filing room and my office, if you so need. If you would mind locking up for me, that would be great."  
"Of course Tenzin. Have a safe trip."  
"Thank you, Elias." Tenzin walked out of his office, closing the door behind Elias, still wondering how he managed to catch the keys. Throughout their conversations in the past week, he had learned about how Elias saw the world without his glasses. According to Elias, his vision without his glasses was like looking at something through a straw. He could only see colors and shapes outside of the small spectrum of vision he had, and his glasses helped magnify it. But without his glasses, he could only see vague features: a nose, the color of someone's eyes if he squinted hard enough, or the squiggle of black ink across a page. With these fact considered, Tenzin wondered how something like catching a small set of keys would be so commonplace for a sight-impaired nonbender like Elias.  
_Must've been luck._ he thought.  
He shrugged as he walked out of city hall and towards Air Temple Island.

* * *

Elias walked home to his apartment a few blocks away from City Hall. Lately, he had been spending his nights at his mother's but today he felt like being alone. He opened his door after fumbling with it for a few minutes and went inside. Between his classes and the internship with Tenzin, Elias felt like a drone, mindlessly doing as instructed. He plopped himself on his bed after trudging down the hall and brushing his teeth. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
When he woke up, he was blinded by the light that was piercing through his half opened curtains. He immediately shot up from bed, knowing full well that he had overslept.  
"Whattimeisit?" he asked sleepily as he tumbled through his room into the bathroom to quickly take a shower. He then threw on a pair of nice pants and a shirt as he bolted out of his room and into his small kitchen to prepare himself some instant noodles.  
"College, right?" he said to himself as he waited for the noodles to cook. What he would give to be a firebender. After the noodles had finished cooking, he wolfed them down, caring little as they burned his tongue. He smoothed his hair down and put his glasses on his shirt before grabbing the keys Tenzin had given him the day before. He bolted our of the house, nearly forgetting to lock the door behind him as he sped off towards City Hall. Once he arrived, he apologized profusely to the council page before stepping into his office where stacks upon stacks of paperwork awaited him. He slapped his forehead with his palm and sat down.  
"I deserve it" he said to himself as he put on his glasses and began to work.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait! I'll post sometime next week. Review, si'l vous plait :)**

**-Mariska**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow fanfic readers. :) I bring news. (Speaking properly is so much fun lol)**

**Good news: I updated "Lin One-shots" for the first time in almost two months! It has been way too long with that fic. The most recent one-shot is based off one of my chapters from my other fic, "Lin's Diary". I hope you guys read and review that one... I've only gotten one review on that chapter. ;/**

**Bad news: I probably won't be able to update "Lin's Diary" this weekend. I have a research paper to write and an essay and a novel and yeah. :/**

**Anyways...**

* * *

Elias heard a knock at his apartment door and walked over from his kitchen to answer it, where he was preparing Earth Kingdom soup.  
He opened the door, revealing his frazzled mother.  
"Glad you could make it, Mom" he said, kissing her cheek.  
"It's good to see you" she replied as he stepped aside to let her inside. She gratefully took a seat in his small dining room.  
"How was work?" he asked.  
"Stressful" she replied as she slung her coat over her chair. "How is your internship?"  
"It's going well. Tenzin's down at the Southern Water Tribe visiting the Avatar so I've been handling some things for him while he's gone." He took a seat beside his mother and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"No one will take you seriously with that haircut, you know" Lin snapped, quickly regretting her tone. She had been neck-deep in work due a crime wave among the triads, and her dilemma over Elias working with Tenzin had made her all the more stressed.  
"I happen to like my hair" he replied haughtily. His ebony hair was layered short in some parts and long in others. It was styled as to be kept out of his face, but to his mother's chagrin the long layers would constantly would fall into his eyes.  
"Brushing it out of your face would be nice" she replied in a kinder tone. She didn't want Elias to worry over her.  
"I try!" he justified.  
"There's this new invention called hair gel. I think you should try it" she said blandly.  
"Do I look like I'm made of money?" he asked as he stood to check on the soup.  
Lin looked at him in annoyance as he walked away. She began to dig through her jacket pocket in search of a cigarette. She rarely smoked, but she didn't know what else to do. She felt as if someone was sitting on her chest, suffocating her slowly. She pulled out a cigarette and a match and lit her cigarette. She inhaled deeply, hoping for some sort of solace from her worry. As she inhaled, she saw the events that were troubling her so pass rapidly in her mind.

_Lin walked nervously to the empty train station, searching feverishly for a man with a briefcase. She scanned the premises like a true police officer, examining every nook and cranny of the place before she caught sight of man with a briefcase, who was leaning against a beam near the tracks._  
_"Beifong" he said with a sickening cheerfulness. "We've been expecting you." He grinned devilishly, revealing severely decaying teeth and a gold tooth replacing a molar._  
_"I have your money, just cut to the chase, punk" she spat as she assumed an earthbending stance._  
_He smiled. "Cash?"_  
_"Down to the last yuan" she replied. "Now where is my son?!"_  
_"Give us the money first, and your word that you'll have our backs against the fuzz."_  
_"We only agreed on the money! There is no way I am agreeing to that!" She scowled._  
_"Bring 'im out" he said._  
_Lin looked at him quizzically. There was no one else in the room, she was sure._  
_Her senses had deceived her. A masked man came out with Elias, a bag covering his small head._  
_"Elias!" she cried, running out to him before halting at the knife placed to his throat._  
_"Mommy!" he yelled fearfully._  
_"Give us the money and your word, and the kid won't get hurt" the masked man ordered._  
_"I want my son!" she yelled._  
_"Give us the money, you whore!" he yelled in reply._

_"Mommy!" Elias yelled frantically._

_Lin frowned as she tossed the money at his feet._  
_"There. Now give me my son."_  
_The masked man placed his knife in his pocket as he kicked Elias back towards his mother, removing the bag covering his head. Elias yelped at the contact as she scooped him up in her arms and ran away as fast as she could._  
_"Mommy!" he yelled as she embraced him tightly, with tears streaming down both their faces._  
_"I am so sorry Elias I-"_

"Smoking is a terrible habit, you know" Elias reprimanded.  
Lin's head darted to her son's voice. "I can quit anyday" she reasoned. "I've done it before."  
"This is different, Mom. You had to hit rock bottom with the drinking, remember?" he said, unaware of the grimace she made.  
"Yes" she said quietly. "I remember."  
When Elias was missing, Lin took up a habit of drinking heavily to null the pain of her loss. When she found Elias, however, she was unable to stop. It was a dark time in her life, and she didn't like to talk about it.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Elias began.  
Lin raised a hand in defiance. "It's fine, Elias. You didn't mean to offend me." She decided to change the conversation to a much less painful topic. "When will the soup be ready?" She blew out a puff of smoke and Elias coughed.  
"I'm letting it cool" he replied.  
"How are your classes?" she asked.  
"I'm doing well. I'm having some trouble with science but I'm working on it."  
Lin nodded as she released a grey cloud from her mouth.  
"Mom, I don't like you smoking in my house" he said, flustered. He _hated _the smell of smoke.  
"Fine" she pouted as she took her cigarette out and extinguished it on Elias' wooden table.  
"Hey! That is mahogany!" he exclaimed. He had paid a pretty yuan for the secondhand table. "I paid for that myself!"  
Lin smirked and picked up her cigarette, admiring the circle burned into the table.  
"Give me that" he replied in annoyance as he snatched the remnants of the cigarette and threw it into a nearby trashcan.  
"I'm only playing, Elias."  
"Uh-huh." He walked into the kitchen to serve the soup, still slightly upset over the new mark in his already scratched table. He walked back, carrying two bowls of soup towards the table.  
"Thanks, love" Lin said as he placed a bowl down in front of her.  
"You're welcome" he replied as he sat down.  
They sat in silence for a minute or two, enjoying the soup.  
"You are an excellent cook, Elias" Lin complimented.  
"Thanks" he replied before seeing his chance to ask his question that had been troubling him. "Mom, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."  
"What are you waiting for?" she asked.  
"What happened to my father?" he asked, breathing a short sigh of relief.  
Lin's heart sank. "It's not important. Why do you ask?"  
"It's nothing" the nonbender said evasively.  
The subject was too uncomfortable for either of them to continue it.  
"When does Tenzin come back?" Lin asked awkwardly. Tenzin was the first thing that popped into her mind.  
"Tomorrow. He was only going to be there for two days."  
Lin nodded, her stomach still queasy from Elias' question about his father.  
They enjoyed the rest of their soup in silence, happy to have each other's company. Finally, it came time for Lin to leave for her apartment.  
"Thanks for having me, Elias" she said as she hugged him goodbye.  
"Anytime Mom" he said as he waved goodbye to his mother who was walking away.  
Lin walked down the street and reached into her pocket, pulling out a match and a cigarette and lit it. She took a grateful puff as she walked home, worrying over the inevitable:  
telling Elias about Tenzin.

* * *

**So... how did I do? LMK in the reviews, and be sure to check out my Lin One-Shots fic... to make up for the lack of an update on LD. :D**

**-Mariska**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter... I hope you like it!**

* * *

Elias rested his head against his arm as he listened to his dull professor speak. His monotone voice seemed to go on for hours as Elias fought himself to stay awake. Just when Elias was about to fall asleep, his moustached professor said a dull "Class dismissed" and instantly people began to chat and rise from their seats.  
Elias remained in his seat for an extra minute as he shook off the mid-afternoon lethargy that he found himself succumbing to. He stood, packed his things, and walked out into the crowded tiled hallway. He soon found himself being pushed and shoved in every which direction. He may have been a tall young man, but he certainly wasn't a husky one. On the contrary, he was athletic and lanky in build. Finally, after forcing his way down the seemingly endless hallway, he found himself outside on the marble stairs which were full of oncoming and departing students. He took off his glasses, wanting a challenge. He smirked as he inhaled deeply and began dodging the oncoming traffic. He passed by everyone with ease, albeit nearly running into a professor.  
"Beifong!" he reprimanded as Elias bolted past him.  
"Sorry!" Elias yelled back as he ran down the stairs and sensed a change. He dodged an oncoming jock who managed to sputter a few curses at the intern before resuming his course to his classes.  
Elias smiled at his work before continuing on his way to his internship.  
He looked around at the blurred buildings as he thought.  
_I wonder..._ he thought.  
_What could be so special about my father? Why would my mother keep him from me? Is she hiding me? What if my father was a criminal? Was he abusive? What if he-_  
_How did I get these abilities?_  
With all of these thoughts swimming in his mind, he almost didn't notice that he had finally arrived in front of city hall. It was hustling and bustling as usual, perhaps more so because of Tenzin's return. Those reporters would do anything to get any juice on the Avatar. Elias dodged his way around them and walked up the steps and into the lobby, where Tenzin was talking to the council page.  
"I need you send someone to remove these reporters" he instructed as he nodded to Elias in acknowledgement. "They are making it difficult for people on official business to enter."  
"Right away sir" the page said as he scurried off.  
Tenzin gave Elias a small smile as Elias stepped towards him.  
"How are you this afternoon?" Tenzin asked.  
"I'm well, Councilman. And you?" Elias asked good-naturedly.  
"Fine" he replied he began to usher them towards his office.  
"How did Avatar Korra take the news?"  
"Not well, I'm afraid" Tenzin replied with a shake of his head as he opened the door to his office. Elias walked inside first as he took off his forest green jacket and put on his glasses.  
"I don't mean to sound rude, Elias, but how do walk around the city without your glasses?" Tenzin asked.  
"I have my ways" he replied flatly.  
"Oh" Tenzin replied. "I didn't mean to offend-"  
"It's nothing" Elias interrupted. "So, you were talking about Korra?"  
Tenzin was relieved that he had changed the subject, although he wondered why his eyesight bothered him so.  
_I'm being insensitive._ he thought.  
Toph was the only blind person Tenzin had known. She wore her blindness like a prize, joking and teasing others when they would forget that she couldn't see their drawings or read their books. He had forgotten to consider that some people-  
"Tenzin?" Elias asked, having taken a seat in front of his desk.  
"Sorry. I lost my train of thought" he said. "Korra was upset. She wanted to come to Republic City and now is not the right time. My mother made sure to keep an eye on her."  
Elias nodded. "You need to stay focused on your duties to the council."  
"I'm glad you understand, Elias. At least someone does." He gave Elias a faint smile as he walked to his desk and opened a cabinet, pulling out a schedule.  
"So, what do we have today?" Elias asked.  
Tenzin looked at the schedule. "Well, today I thought we might teach you something new, since you seem to have mastered the art of paperwork" he replied with a chuckle.  
Elias hummed in reply. "What did you have planned?"  
"I was planning to-"  
Tenzin was interrupted by his phone ringing on his desk.  
"I need to take this" he said apologetically.  
Elias nodded as Tenzin picked up the phone.  
"Councilman Tenzin" he answered.  
There was a pause as someone answered.  
"Officer? Is there something wrong?"  
Elias' sensitive ears perked as he attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
He heard a blur as the officer responded.  
"Korra?" Tenzin asked as his face turned a light pink.  
Elias laughed at Tenzin's face, to which Tenzin reddened even more. He composed himself and gave him a frown.  
Tenzin shook his head at whatever the officer on the other line had said.  
"I'll be there soon. Thank you for your time, Officer" he replied with a feigned calmness before hanging up the phone.  
"What am I going to do with her?" he muttered to himself as he began to pace the room.  
"What happened?" Elias asked.  
"Korra disobeyed my request to stay at the Southern Water Tribe" Tenzin replied with a deep frown as he composed himself before going any further. He took a deep breath and began again. "She's in custody at Police Headquarters and I'm not sure how long it will take to sort out the mess she has made." He sighed. "I'm afraid we'll have to call it a day, Elias. I promise to teach you soon."  
"It's fine, Councilman" Elias replied with a shrug. "I have homework to work on." He stood up from his seat and grabbed his jacket.  
"Thank you for your understanding" Tenzin replied gratefully as he began to push the conversation outward. "Do you have a phone number, Elias? If this incident clears faster than I think it will, I'd like to be able to get a hold of you."  
"Of course" Elias replied as he dug through his messenger bag for a scrap of paper and a pen. He finally found a paper,but pulled it out much too harshly, sending it floating out in front of him.  
"Allow me" Tenzin offered as he nearly had the paper in his clutches before it suddenly swished out of his grasp. Tenzin blinked. Had he seen what he thought he had seen?  
"Um- How did you do that?" Tenzin began with a confused look on his face. That wasn't supposed to be possible. Unless...  
Elias made hasty work of the situation, writing his number with the pen he had found in his bag. "Here's my number, I'll be there, I'm excited to see what we're doing" he said rapidly as he began to hurry out of his office.  
"Wait! I thought I saw you-" Tenzin called after the young man, but he was long gone.  
Tenzin shook his head at the thought as he closed his office door and walked off towards police headquarters.  
_There is no possible way. It must have been a figment of imagination-it's impossible. Even if it were, he wouldn't be able to channel his abilities without a teacher._  
With this reasoning under his belt, he ignored the tugging feeling his mind brought forth:  
Elias could airbend.

* * *

**Alright so I'll update LD and maybe even Lin One-shots sometime later today. I have to run off to Spanish, but I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I just didn't have it in me to finish the chapter yesterday. :/**

* * *

Lin sat in one of the interrogation rooms located in Police Headquarters as she interviewed headstrong Avatar Korra.  
"You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Lin exclaimed before being interrupted by the sliding sound of a metal wall being opened to reveal an officer's face.  
"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here" he said.  
"Ugh" she replied. Tenzin was the _last_ person she wanted to see. "Let him in." She stood from her chair and turned around to face the opening metal door.  
_Look at his smug face._ Lin thought as he walked into the room. _He really thinks he's something, eh?_  
"Tenzin, sorry" Korra apologized as he made eye contact with her. "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."  
Tenzin took a deep breath before he looked over at Lin and smiled.  
"Lin, you're looking radiant as usual" he said charmingly. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her. It had been much too long.  
"Cut the garbage, Tenzin" she snapped.  
_I wonder if he ever thinks of Elias._ she thought as she looked at his charming smile and how she _knew_ he saved that look only for her and-  
She stopped herself. She wasn't thinking this way about him. What they had had ended nearly two decades ago. She was over this. She shouldn't be feeling like this.  
"Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to move down to the South Pole to train her" she asked, both for information and to guide her mind away from her thoughts.  
"My relocation has been delayed" he replied stiffly, his gaze locked on Korra. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will_ stay put_" he emphasized.  
"But-" Korra interrupted.  
Tenzin refocused his gaze on Lin. "If you would be so fine as to-drop- the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."  
Lin scowled at Tenzin, but noticing the intensity in his eyes made her quickly turn away. She looked back at Korra, pondering whether or not to consider Tenzin's opinion. After a brief moment of silence, she brushed off an unsympathetic "Fine" and nonchalantly released the cables that bound Korra's wrists to the table. "Get her out of my city" she growled.  
"Always a pleasure, Lin" Tenzin thanked dryly.  
Lin clenched her teeth at the feigned kindness.  
"Let's go, Korra" he said to the Avatar.  
He began to walk out as Korra followed, rubbing her wrists.  
Lin glared at her as she pointed her index and pinkie fingers to her eyes and then to Korra's.  
Korra mocked her movements to which Lin replied with a blasé wave of her arm. The door slid closed behind the Avatar and Lin shook her head in discontent.  
"Another one" she muttered to herself as she strolled out of the room.

* * *

_A few hours later._  
The smell of burnt food reached Elias' nostrils. He ran hastily from his dining room table where he had been working diligently on an essay. He then grabbed a nearby towel as he jumped over the two stairs leading up to his kitchen to air out the smoky room.  
He coughed loudly as the smoke reached his nose and he waved the towel until the smoke had cleared.  
"Great. Just great" he scolded himself as he threw away the charred remains of his cooking and began anew.  
_Ring! Riiing!_  
Elias tossed his towel angrily at the ground as he went down to answer his phone. He caught it just in time.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Hello, Elias. This is Councilman Tenzin" Tenzin answered.  
"How are you, councilman?" Elias asked.  
Tenzin sighed. "It's been a long day. And after some thinking, I decided to train Avatar Korra here."  
"Great" Elias replied. What was Tenzin getting at?  
"I'm calling to ask you if you are going to be available in an hour or so. I'd like to show you what I have next for you to do. We can meet in City Hall, or-" Tenzin stopped to look at the clock. It would be late by the time he finished his dinner and visited Elias in City Hall. "Would it be too much to ask that I meet you in your house?"  
Elias thought for a moment. "I can work with that. You need my address?" he asked.  
"It would be nice" Tenzin replied with a chuckle.  
"2242 Mei Lan Street, number 7" he recited.  
Tenzin mumbled the address to himself. "Thank you for your understanding, Elias. I will see you in an hour or so."  
"See you then" he replied as he hung up the phone and went back up into the kitchen to prepare himself instant noodles for the umpteempt time that week.  
While he waited for the water to boil, he stepped into his dining room and put on his glasses with a frown.  
"Spirits."  
He looked at the wreck that he called his living room. Take out cartons were scattered across the floor and old clothes were lazily flung aside. An old glass of tea was placed on the coffee table. A shirt was thrown over his radio.  
"How can I invite someone over with this eyesore?" he asked himself as he jogged into his living room and began to clean expeditiously. He picked up his old clothes and in a flash they were placed back in his room. The take out cartons were in the trashcan and he cleaned the stench of bachelorism from the apartment the best he could. Before he knew it, the water was boiling and his soup was ready. He served himself his food and went back into the dining room, where he was horrified again by the uncleanliness of the room. He shrugged.  
"Papers never hurt anyone."  
He slid his crumpled, marked papers into a disorganized pile next to his typewriter that was resting quietly on his table, practically begging to be used. He sat down and ate his food, thinking about his essay all the while. He stood and wiped his mouth on the bottom of his shirt, picking up his plate and walking back into the kitchen to brew a kettle of tea and to wash his bowl. Just as he had begun to brew the tea, he heard a sharp knock on his door.  
"Must be him" he muttered to himself. He galloped down the stairs and opened the nearby door.  
"Councilman Tenzin" he greeted. "Please come in."  
Tenzin gave a curt nod as he stepped inside. "Thanks for doing this, Elias."  
"You're welcome" he replied as he led them to his small dining room. "Can I get you some tea, or something?"  
"Tea is fine. Thank you."  
"Well, there's chairs. Have a seat if you want. 'Scuse the papers. I'm working on an essay." Elias brushed the hair out of his eyes and excused himself to serve tea.  
Tenzin sat quietly in the dining room, examining Elias' rather dilapidated apartment. It had been all he could afford. The paint was chipping slightly, and there was a large watermark on the ceiling. The oblong mahogany table was obviously secondhand, with scratches and marks strewn across its fading glossy surface. He frowned as he looked at the small dark circle that was burnt into the table. He put a curious hand atop it, examining the rougher surface and scratching it with his fingernail.  
Elias came clunking down to the dining room and placed the tea in the middle of the mahogany table. "I hope you like jasmine" he said as he poured the tea into a cup.  
"Thank you." Tenzin looked up at him and took the cup into his hands, glancing down at the circular mark in the table.  
"What is it?" Elias asked as he took a seat beside him.  
"You have a mark on your table" Tenzin stated.  
"Tell me something I don't know, Tenzin" he said with a smirk. "I bought that table when I first got my own apartment."  
"No, I meant this one right here." He tapped the circular mark on the table. "It's peculiar."  
Elias shook his head. "My mother" he explained. "She wanted to smoke in my house and she burned my table when I told her not to."  
Tenzin nodded. "Hmm."  
"So" Elias began with a clap of his hands, "What are we doing this evening?"  
Elias' clap triggered Tenzin's memory of earlier that day when he saw- or thought he saw.  
"I'm going to teach you how to write minutes."  
"Sounds exciting."  
"It's not difficult... until you have to keep up your pace with the pace of whoever is talking during the meeting."  
"You've done this before, eh?" Elias asked with a smirk.  
Tenzin frowned at his smirk. It reminded him of his son.  
"Not in the joking mood, Councilman?"  
"You reminded me of someone. It's not important." He pulled a sample paper out of his robes with a sigh.  
"Where is your bathroom?" he asked.  
"Oh-" He pointed to the hallway behind him. "First door on the right."  
"Thank you" Tenzin said as he stood and walked down the hall.  
Elias propped his feet on his table and relaxed for a fee moments before hearing a knock at his door. He stood and walked sluggishly to answer it.  
"Mhmm?" he asked before looking up at the woman standing in the doorway.  
"I left my key here the other day" his mother said as she welcomed herself into his apartment.  
"Why of course you can storm into my apartment!" he exclaimed sarcastically.  
"I need my keys" she stated as she looked on his mess of a table.  
"Spirits, Elias! How do you expect to find anything here?"  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something, Mom." He rolled his eyes.  
"No woman in her right mind would date a slob!" she exclaimed as she pulled her keys out from under a pile of papers.  
"It's not _that_, Mom. I'm working with Councilman Tenzin right now."  
"Here? Now?" she asked worryingly.  
"No, in the past. Yes now!" He shook his head in annoyance. "Would you like to say "hi" or something?" he asked with an irritated expression.  
"My, my- look at the time I really must be going. It's been nice, Elias." Her face reddened uncontrollably.  
"What's the rush?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nononono! I really must be going. I have a- uh, a uh, a meeting! Yes! A meeting! I have to go." She practically ran out of his house.  
Elias shook his head as he walked to close the door behind her. What was her issue with Tenzin? He seemed like a nice enough person. What could she have had against him?  
_They must have known each other at some point._ he thought.  
He knew that his mother knew Avatar Aang and that she knew all of Team Avatar's children. What could have made her dislike him so? He shook it off and closed the door.  
"Was someone here?" Tenzin asked as he took a seat. "I thought I heard something."  
"My mother" Elias replied as he walked back and took a seat beside him.  
"That was fast" he commented.  
"She's been acting strange lately" Elias replied flatly. "So, how do we do this?" he asked pointing at the guideline for minutes and changing the subject.  
Tenzin noticed Elias' apprehensiveness about going in detail about his personal life and immediately answered his question. "All you need is here in this page. I had the print made larger for you. I hope it helps."  
"Thanks-" he stopped himself as he realized the paper was completely unintelligible. "How do I do this?"  
"Ah" Tenzin said cheerfully. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Tenzin stood from his chair. He debated asking Elias about what he had seen earlier today, but decided against it. His curiosity was overriden by his desire to watch Elias learn this as he had been taught by his own father, Avatar Aang.  
"I will see you tomorrow after the press conference with Avatar Korra. There is a council meeting at noon, and I expect you to be there at eleven to take the minutes for the meeting." He smiled at the unexpecting Elias, whose mouth was agape.  
"Bu-buh-but" Elias stuttered.  
"I will see you tomorrow. Good evening, Mr-" Tenzin stopped himself, realizing he didn't know if Elias_ had_ a last name. "Elias" he finished, deciding not to ask of it. He opened Elias' front door and was about to step out when he was halted by Elias' hand on his elbow.  
"What do you expect me to d-" Elias asked.  
"Good evening" he replied simply and walked out.  
Elias stood there, mouth agape. He had a long night of studying ahead of him.

* * *

**So... let me know how I've done on this fic, and review my other stories! :D**

**-Mariska**


	9. Tradition

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it took so long to update this. I got stuck on it and it got deleted and rewritten and deleted again. But finally! **

**Merry Christmas guys! I hope this chapter makes up for the time I've been gone!**

* * *

****The morning sun gleamed brightly into Elias' dining room, casting a warm yellow glow on the pale walls and a bright shine on the fading glossy finish of his mahogany table. Elias' head rested upon this table and on top of the papers lying on it. His mouth was agape, with drool dribbling down the corner of his lip onto his papers as he snored loudly. The light reflecting from his window beamed a ray of yellow light precisely into his glasses, waking him up. He picked his head up and looked around tiredly. He frowned as he noticed a paper had stuck to his face and tore it off. He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and groggily stood up to walk to his bathroom, mumbling something about his grumbling stomach. He hadn't even registered that he had stayed up practically the entire night studying for the council meeting. Once he was in the bathroom, he looked at the clock. 9:30. He had time. He took if his glasses and leaned over the sink to wash his face, splashing the cool water every which way. He put on his glasses and looked up at his blurry figure in the mirror. Applying shaving cream to his face, he took his razor and tilted his neck up as he began to shave. He laughed at his involuntary facial expressions as he continued to work.

* * *

Pema walked into her room to invite Tenzin to breakfast. He had been running late.  
"Tenzin?" she asked in surprise. He was still asleep in their bed. "Tenzin" she said louder, walking up to the bed and tapping his shoulder gently. "You need to get up, honey."  
"What-" he asked groggily as he opened his eyes.  
"You have the press conference today, remember?"  
He rose from his bed sluggishly and mumbled to himself as he walked to his bathroom. He looked at the clock in his bathroom and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Looking into the sink, he turned on the water and washed his face, water splashing every which way. He turned off the water and rubbed shaving cream onto his face, grabbing his razor in the process. He tilted his head back to shave his neck, unconsciously making faces in the mirror as he worked. Pema giggled at his contorted facial expressions in the mirror.  
Tenzin looked up at her, bemused. He stopped shaving. "Is something wrong, love?" he asked cheerfully.  
"Those faces you make when you shave" she replied with a smile.  
Tenzin smiled at his wife as he began again, quickly finishing his neck and moving on to his cheeks.  
"Breakfast is going to get cold if you wait any longer, Tenzin" she informed him. "And Korra is getting impatient."  
"I'll be ready soon."  
Pema nodded and walked out.  
Tenzin quickly finished and dressed himself for the day before going out to the dining room to eat.

* * *

Elias dodged the on oncoming reporters who were leaving the press conference. He was mumbling to himself, cramming last-minute terms into his memory. Finally, after one last dodge, he reached the stairs of City Hall and opened the door to let himself in. Seeing no one near the reception desk, he invited himself into the hallway to walk into Tenzin's office. He knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in" and proceeded to open the door.  
"Good morning" Tenzin greeted.  
"Morning" Elias replied before noticing the Avatar standing in the room. "Oh, uh- Are you the new-" he began to ask her as he fixed his hair.  
"Yeah, I am" Korra said proudly. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Elias. It's good to meet you, Avatar" he said with a smile.  
"Call me Korra" she said. "Nice to meet ya too. Are you one of Tenzin's nephews or something?"  
"Uh, no" he replied with a quirked brow. "I work with Tenzin."  
"That's cool- I just- You two have the same nose."  
Elias put a hand to his nose and looked at Tenzin, who gave him a shrug. Elias frowned. They _did _have similar noses.  
Korra smiled. "Well, I gotta go. The White Lotus are waiting for me. Nice to meet you, Elias!" she exclaimed before walking out of the room.  
Elias smirked as she left the room. "Feisty one you've got there" he said with a chuckle.  
Tenzin shook his head. "She is going to be a handful. Did you study?" he asked.  
"Yes. I'm ready for this!" Elias said confidently.  
Tenzin chuckled to himself. "The meeting is in an hour. I recommend that you prepare yourself."  
"Yes sir" he joked as he took a seat in a nearby chair.  
Tenzin shook his head with a smile. Elias clearly had no idea what he was up against.  
"So, how's everything?" Elias asked.  
"I'm doing well. My children are excelling in their lessons" he said proudly.  
"How many kids do you have?" he asked.  
"Three, with one on the way." He smiled. He loved talking about his children, which brought him back to-  
"Elias" he began. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."  
"Shoot" Elias welcomed.  
"A few days I saw you do something, something that you shouldn't be able to do-"  
"Don't just leave me hanging! I'd love to hear it." Elias smiled.  
"Well, do you remember when you dropped your papers?"  
Elias frowned as he thought. "Yes, I do."  
Tenzin laced his fingers together nervously. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I could have sworn you air-"  
"Councilman Tenzin, sir?" the council page asked, barging into the room.  
"Yes?" Tenzin asked.  
"The meeting has been moved up. It starts in five minutes."  
"What? Why?" he asked again.  
"It was Councilman Tarrlok's request, Councilman."  
Tenzin sighed heavily. "We will be there in a moment."  
"Thank you for your patience" the page thanked as he dismissed himself.  
"You were saying?" Elias asked once the page had closed the door.  
"We'll have to talk about it later. There's not enough time at the moment" Tenzin said, slightly frustrated. He had come so close to knowing. "Take whatever you need to take the minutes."  
"Got it" he said, patting his messenger bag.  
"Follow me, then. I don't think I've shown you the council room yet."  
"You haven't" Elias stated.  
"It's down this way" Tenzin said as he turned into a hallway and led them all the way down until he reached the doors at the end of the hall and opened them.  
"Nice of you to join us, Councilman" a three-ponytailed Water Tribesman mocked. He was sitting in a chair with two other councilmen that were seated around a circular table. "I see you've brought your intern, Tenzin."  
"I have, Tarrlok. He's going to be taking minutes today."  
"Is he now?" he asked with a feigned curiousity.  
Tenzin rolled his eyes as he walked in. "We've gone over this, Councilman. I specifically said that Elias would be taking minutes this meeting, along with our secretary" he deadpanned impatiently.  
Tarrlok smirked. He loved to push Tenzin's buttons.  
"Without further ado, I suggest we begin. What do you think, councilman?"  
Tenzin inhaled as he attempted to control his temper, which was unmistakably similar to his mother's. "Yes." He looked to Elias. "Sit over here-" He pointed to a chair and table with a typewriter placed directly across from the secretary's, who gave him a small smile as she took her seat.  
Elias nodded and took his seat.  
"Is this your first time?" Tarrlok asked with a "charming" smile.  
"Yes" Elias answered flatly. He knew a manipulative person when he saw one. He took out his papers and put his fingers on the keys of the typewriter.  
"The meeting will begin" Tarrlok said as Tenzin took a seat. "It is 11:05."  
Elias typed date and time quickly, as did the secretary.  
"Previous minutes?" asked Tarrlok.  
The secretary read off the minutes from the week prior as Elias sat patiently, paying no mind to what was being said until Tarrlok began again.  
"Now, we are going to be discussing the "Equalist" problem first" Tarrlok introduced.  
Elias looked up at him as he began to speak. His fingers began to type faster than he thought was humanly possible in order to keep up with the fast-talking politician.  
Finally, it came time for another politician, who appeared to represent the Fire Nation.  
She talked painstakingly slow. Elias could feel himself practically falling asleep as she went on, babbling and ranting about Spirits' know what. He had completely forgotten what the topic was. He let his fingers do the work for him. His late-night study session was proving to be detrimental to his work as the councilwoman finally finished. Elias let his fingers rest for a few short moments before the third councilman spoke. He looked as if he represented the Earth Kingdom. Elias practically groaned as this councilman spoke. His speech was covered with pauses, "um's", and "er's". At this point, Elias wanted to slam his head on the table. Fortunately for him, this councilman's speech was short. He relaxed into his seat when he finished.  
Finally, came Tenzin. After dealing with the other three, Elias dreaded taking notes on Tenzin's speech. He cringed as Tenzin opened his mouth to speak.  
"I believe" Tenzin began.  
Elias relaxed his shoulders in relief. Tenzin talked eloquently, pacing his words evenly. His diction was outstanding and his speech only lasted a minute or two. Yet by Elias' sensitive ears, it seemed to justify his position. He smiled as his hands were given a break, happy to finally-  
"Is there a rebuttal among any of you concerning the opinions of your fellow councilmen?" Tarrlok spoke with a clap of his hands.  
Elias looked across to the secretary who seemed unfazed by this.  
"If it pleases the court, I'd like to rebut Councilman Tenzin's opinion" he said.  
Elias frowned and moved his hair out of his face as he twitched his fingers slightly. This would be a _long_ meeting.

* * *

"Motion to adjourn the meeting?" Tarrlok asked.  
Elias' ears perked at Tarrlok's words. His hands and forearms ached from the hour of relentless typing he had endured.  
"Motion approved" the other councilmembers agreed.  
"The meeting is adjourned at 12:30" Tarrlok announced with a hit of his gavel.  
Elias sat back in his seat with an exasperated sigh. He shook his hands to revive them, to no avail. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes tiredly, having strained them much more that usual. He was so tired he didn't notice that Tenzin had put his hand on his shoulder until Tenzin cleared his throat.  
Elias turned around lazily until he realized who it was.  
"Oh, uh-hey Councilman" he greeted tiredly.  
"Come to my office" he said seriously as he walked out.  
Elias packed his bag quickly, springing to action. Tenzin's tone had alarmed Elias into consciousness.  
"Coming" he called as he ran after him. He prayed to the Spirits that he wasn't in trouble.  
Once he had made it to Tenzin's office, he opened the door nervously.  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked.  
"Yes" Tenzin replied with a serious expression on his face. "May I see your minutes?"  
Elias jumped up in nervousness. "Yes, yes." He shuffled through his bag, pulled out three typed pages of minutes, and handed it to him.  
Tenzin looked at them critically, examining them as if they were counterfeit yuans.  
Once he was finished, he put the papers down without a sound and looked at him disdainfully.  
"Elias, I cannot even begin to tell you the issues with these minutes" he began.  
Elias looked up at him in surprise. He was almost certain that he had written the minutes down exactly as the guide instructed.  
"But I-" he argued.  
"No buts" Tenzin interrupted. "I'm afraid that these minutes qualify you for-"  
Elias gritted his teeth, expecting the worst.  
"Lunch" Tenzin finished with a smile.  
"What?" Elias asked, confused.  
"Where would you like to eat?" he asked.  
"I, uh-" Elias stuttered. He had expected to be reprimanded, not rewarded!  
Tenzin laughed, remembering his own reaction when his father had done the same to him.  
"Does Narook's sound appetizing?" Tenzin asked.  
Elias nodded, still in shock. "Uh, what for?"  
"For doing an excellent job on this. I know it can be intimidating to have so much on your shoulders." He smiled again. "Well done, Elias. You handled everything well. You deserve it."  
Elias smiled as he fixed his hair. "Thanks."  
Tenzin stifled a laugh. "You need a haircut, don't you?"  
"I like my hair, thank you very much" he said defensively.  
Tenzin smiled and left it at that. "Shall we?" he asked as he walked from behind his desk and opened the door.  
Elias followed him out of his office and down the hall out into the outside staircase before remembering the conversation they hadn't finished earlier.  
"Tenzin?" he asked.  
"Yes?"  
"You were saying something earlier-" His voice trailed off.  
"Ah yes" Tenzin remembered. "Can we talk about that at Narook's?"  
"Sure."  
The walk to Narook's was comfortably silent until they reached the restaurant. Once inside, Tenzin gave his name to the waiter standing behind a podium and took a seat on the bench in the waiting area. Elias followed suit, sitting beside him. He twiddled his thumbs, plotting to himself how he would ask Tenzin about _it_. Yes, _it_. He discovered _it_ when he was 15. He didn't want to admit to himself that he knew what_ it_ was. Because if he did, he would have to accept that he was one of the last of a dying species and that as such, he would be expected to continue this line. He knew that he had a long road ahead if anyone discovered _it_. But if he was to learn about why he acquired_ it_, he had to confide in someone. And who better to confide it than Tenzin? He plotted and planned in his head, staring up at the white ceiling of the restaurant.  
"Tenzin, party of two" the waiter announced over the intercom.  
Tenzin and Elias stood up simultaneously and followed the waiter to a table deep into the restaurant.  
"Your server will be here in a moment" he informed them before dismissing himself.  
Tenzin and Elias sat down and picked up their pre-placed menus.  
"Thanks for doing this, Tenzin" Elias thanked.  
"Thank my father. I'm simply following a tradition he started" Tenzin said humbly.  
"Really?" Elias asked.  
"My father gave me the minutes to study when I was about your age. I stayed up practically the entire night, as I am sure you did-"  
Elias scowled playfully at Tenzin, who gave him a knowing look.  
Tenzin continued. "Then came the meeting day. I thought I had done a terrible job, and my father took me out to lunch."  
"And I suppose that the scaring me out my wits was also part of your hazing" he accused sardonically.  
Tenzin laughed. "That was my doing" he replied with a smile. "You have to earn this."  
Elias rolled his eyes as a waitress walked up.  
"Name's Liraq" she said nonchalantly.  
Elias frowned at her tone.  
"What can I get for ya?" she asked, chewing on some sort of candy obnoxiously.  
"Iced green tea, please" he requested.  
"M'kay" she replied as she wrote down on her notepad. She looked up at Tenzin and pointed her pen at him with a flick of her wrist.  
"You?" she asked.  
"The same" he replied.  
"I'll be back in a few" she replied lazily as she dismissed herself.  
Elias licked his lips nervously as he decided to tell Tenzin about_ it_.  
"Uh, Tenzin?"  
"Yes, Elias?" he replied.  
"I've been meaning to ask you a favor for a while now..."  
"Well?" he asked.  
"Uh... How do I say this? Uh, I think I have these... abilities that, uh- I shouldn't have. I..."  
"Tenzin" A three-ponytailed man called out with a feigned cheerfulness.  
Tenzin's mouth curled downward in displeasure. He composed himself and gave the councilman a forced smile.  
"Hello Councilman. How are you?" he asked out of formality.  
"I am well, Tenzin. Thank you for asking. I see you've brought your intern out to eat" Tarrlok pointed out.  
"Yes, I have. He deserves it after having taken his first minutes."  
Tarrlok nodded unsympathetically. "Well, I wish the best to both of you. I must be off. I am eating with someone and I don't wish to keep her waiting" he said with a raised eyebrow to Tenzin. He walked off to another end of the restaurant.  
"Always a pleasure" Tenzin remarked mirthlessly.  
As soon as Tarrlok was out of earshot, Elias commented, "Is he always like this?"  
Tenzin sighed. "Unfortunately." He remembered that Elias wanted to tell him something. "You said you had something to tell me?" he asked.  
"Oh, nevermind" he brushed off. "It's not important."  
"Are you sure?" Tenzin asked.  
"I'm sure." Elias desperately wanted to change the subject. "You are very good at public speaking" he praised.  
"Thank you" Tenzin replied. "That is another reason I had you take minutes. You saw how difficult it was to keep up with Tarrlok, how boring it was to listen to Councilwoman Li, and how irritating it was to listen to Councilman Feng. My father taught me to speak as if I was the one who had to take note of everything I said without fail. There really is never a time that you will take minutes as a councilman if that is the position you choose. However, with that said, it is always good to become a capable public speaker no matter what you become in life."  
Just then, Liraq returned with their drinks. "Sorry for the wait" she said insincerely. "Can I take your order?"  
Tenzin nodded at the woman.  
"Vegetarian five flavor soup please" he requested.  
Liraq looked at Elias. "You?"  
"Noodles with seaweed, please."  
"Any meat?" she asked.  
"No thanks, I'm vegetarian."  
_Vegetarian?_ Tenzin thought._ It's just a coincidence. I was just seeing things._  
"Alright. It'll be out in a minute."  
Elias smiled. "Thanks."  
Suddenly, he remembered Tenzin had something to ask him earlier. "Hey, you wanted to ask me something?"  
"Oh-" Tenzin replied as he was shaken from his trance. "Yes, uh- well, I hope this doesn't sound strange or odd, but I thought I saw you... Nevermind. I was seeing things" Tenzin dismissed.  
"What is it?" Elias asked, his curiousity peaked.  
"Well, I saw you- rather I thought I saw you... airbend" he finished.  
Elias frowned. "That's funny" he said with a chuckle. "You're one of the last airbenders. Unless you've been hitting the mattress with some other lady, I think you got it wrong" he said as he laughed, drumming his fingers against his thigh nervously. He was a great deceiver, but a terrible liar. He hoped this wouldn't lead to him having to lie.  
Tenzin laughed along with him to cover up his real emotions. "I was just seeing things" Tenzin said sheepishly. He decided to change the subject in order to prevent any awkwardness between the two of them.  
"Do you have any siblings, Elias?"  
"I'm an only child" Elias replied. "My mom never really wanted kids after me."  
"Where does she work?"  
"She works for the police."  
_Coincidence_ Tenzin thought. _It must be coincidence._  
Tenzin nodded, deciding not to ask any more of his mother.  
"And your father?"  
"Don't have one" Elias replied nonchalantly.  
Tenzin nodded. "I see."  
_/It's only coincidence. You're trying to make a connection between unrelated things Tenzin-_  
_The greatest illusion in this world is the illusion of separation._  
_It's only a coincidence._ he convinced himself.  
Tenzin had been so consumed by his thoughts he didn't notice the waitress place his soup in front of him.  
"Thank you" he thanked mindlessly.  
"Thanks" Elias said to the waitress.  
"Uh-huh" she replied as she walked off.  
Tenzin focused himself again and brought his glass up.  
"I'd like to propose a toast" he said to Elias.  
Elias smirked and put his glass up.  
"To you, Elias. Congratulations on your first minutes session" Tenzin congratulated.  
Elias tapped his glass to Tenzin's before realizing what he had said.  
"Did you say _first_?!" he asked.  
Tenzin gave him a knowing smile.  
Elias scowled as he took a sip of his tea.  
They each began to savor their food silently, completely unaware of the identical topic ensnaring each of their minds:  
Airbending.

* * *

So, whad'ya think? Leave some reviews in the review box! Merry Christmas! :3

-Mariska


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Happy Fanfic Friday! Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that evening, Elias knocked on Lin's front door. He had wanted to tell her in person about the events of the day. Also, he hadn't had an actual conversation with her for some time and he was worried for her. She seemed troubled by something and he hoped whatever was troubling her didn't cause her much distress or worse, relapse. He heard the familiar sound of tumblers being turned as she opened the door.  
"Hello Elias" she greeted, cigarette hanging off the corner of her mouth.  
Elias frowned at the cigarette but gave his mother a curt nod and a kiss on the cheek.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"Fine" she lied. The cigarette was a clear sign that all was not well with her.  
"How are you _really_?" he asked. "You don't put that poison stick in your mouth for nothing." He invited himself into her house and closed the door.  
Lin sighed. "You wouldn't understand. The past is coming back to haunt me, is all."  
Elias put a hand on her shoulder, knowing that today was one of her more difficult days. "Mom, you need to throw those away." He motioned to the locked cabinet in her kitchen with a quick nod. "It's not doing you any good to have them here."  
Lin looked down as she walked to her couch. "I don't want to let myself forget what I put you through."  
Elias shook his head. "Mom, I forgave you a long time ago." He took a solemn seat beside her. "You didn't know how to handle it. I understand."  
Lin looked off in the distance as she blew out a puff of smoke. "I don't know anymore." There was a pregnant pause. "There's tea on the table if you like."  
Elias glanced at the tea on the table. Tea was the least of his worries at the moment.  
"Don't try and change the subject, Mom" he demanded.  
"This isn't about _that_ Elias-"  
"Just admit it!" he exclaimed, raising his voice. "Maybe you'll get over it if you just admit you have a problem!"  
Lin looked at him in shock. It was rare for him to lose his temper. However, he held a grudge towards her because of the years where she couldn't be the mother she wanted to be. "This isn't about that!" she yelled.  
"Yes it is!"  
"You don't know what I'm thinking!"  
"Well then what are you?!" he retorted saucily.  
Lin frowned deeply. "I can't tell you."  
Elias sighed. "Don't tell me you've been hitting the-"  
"It's not that, for the last time!" she yelled. "It's... it's complicated" she said with a sigh. "I don't know if I can ever tell you."  
"What could possibly be so terrible that you can't tell me?" he asked, still fuming from their argument.  
Lin sighed as she took another puff of smoke.  
"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Elias. This is one of them" she answered evasively.  
"What makes this one so different?" he asked haughtily.  
Lin turned to look at him. Her hard gaze made Elias gulp.  
"It involves you."  
Elias frowned as he attempted to make sense of what she had said. "What do you mean it involves me?"  
Lin, realizing what she said, widened her eyes in shock.  
"I've said too much. I-I really shouldn't be-" she stuttered. "You need to leave."  
"But I just got here!"  
Lin sighed. "You need to leave."  
"I haven't done anything wrong!"  
Lin frowned. "I know. This is something I have to deal with alone."  
Elias grabbed her hand. "Do you remember the last time you tried to sort out a problem alone?"  
"Yes, and it was a mistake" she said with a raised voice as she shook her hand from his. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She stood up to open the door.  
"But I'm your son!" he retorted. "I am your son, aren't I?" He stood up and followed her begrudgingly.  
"Yes" she answered.  
"Then let me talk to you! I want to help you!"  
"You can't help me. I dug this trench myself. I have to get myself out" she looked at him sadly. "I hope you sleep well, Elias. Good night."  
"I want to help you. I don't see why you won't accept it" he said, trudging towards the door.  
"No one can help me. Especially you. Have a nice night."  
Elias clenched his fists angrily. "Why?!" he exploded. "I'm trying to help you with whatever the hell is going on with you and you won't let me!" He panted slightly. "You're drinking again, aren't you?"  
Tears began to gleam in Lin's eyes. "That's not what's happening! I haven't had a drink in five years!"  
"Then what is it?!" he asked, exasperated.  
"I can't tell you" she said quietly. "Please go, Elias. Just... I need to be alone. I'm sorry."  
Elias sighed in defeat. "I hope you can fix whatever's bothering you because obviously I can't" he said with a martyrly tone to his voice. "Good night" he said angrily as he walked out of his house.  
"I'm sorry" she apologized.  
Elias turned on his heels to reply to her. "You're not sorry. If you were you'd let me help you. And to think I was going to tell you how well I did interning today... It doesn't matter. Good night" he spat as he finally left.  
Lin looked at the floor by her feet sadly. She had really done a number this time. "I would if I could" she muttered to herself as she closed the door.  
What had she done?

* * *

Elias paced angrily through the dark streets, muttering to himself angrily. "She's drinking again. I know it" he muttered. "She doesn't care about how much effort I put into trying to get her to stop. And then she takes up smoking!" He frowned. He needed someone to talk to. He mentally scrolled through his list of friends and acquaintances, crossing each off. His introvertedness certainly wasn't paying off in this situation. Finally, he came to a decision on who he would ask for advice: Tenzin. He reasoned that he was mature and understanding and had probably experienced much more of this than Elias' friends had. He sighed. He hated to pester people with his problems; he had always been a private person. He decided to make the trip to Air Temple Island, where he hoped Tenzin would talk to him. Because if he didn't, Elias didn't know who else would.

* * *

Tenzin and his family were finishing their dinner when an acolyte walked into the room.  
"Master Tenzin?" he asked.  
Tenzin looked up from his family and to the acolyte.  
"Yes?" he asked in reply.  
"Someone is here to see you."  
Tenzin frowned. Who would have the nerve to visit him at a time like this? It was late, and his children needed to be put to sleep. He hoped that whatever it was was worth his time.  
"Excuse me" he apologized as he stood up to acknowledge the acolyte.  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
"A young man... I believe his name was Eli? Elias! That's who it was" the acolyte confirmed.  
Tenzin frowned as he stroked his beard. "Did he say why he came to see me?"  
"No, Master Tenzin. Only that he wished to see you."  
Tenzin nodded. "Where is he?"  
"He is outside your office."  
"Thank you" Tenzin said with a bow. "You are dismissed."  
"Yes, Sifu" the acolyte said with a bow as he left.  
Tenzin walked down the hall and towards his office, spotting Elias pacing the floor.  
"Elias" Tenzin said, his voice full of concern. "You wanted to see me?"  
Elias looked up at him nervously. "Uh- Can we talk somewhere more private?" Elias asked.  
"Yes" Tenzin approved, his voice hinting at his curiousity. He opened the door to his office and let him inside, closing the door behind him. "What is it?"  
Elias brushed his hair out of his eyes, his agitation showing through his brash movements. "I don't know anymore."  
Tenzin took a seat behind his desk.  
"You know if you came here" he reasoned.  
"I don't want to burden you, Tenzin. I really don't- I don't know who else to turn to."  
"It's no burden at all, Elias. I care about your well being."  
Elias sighed. "It's my mother" he confessed.  
"What of her?"  
"I think she's relapsed."  
"Alcohol?" Tenzin asked.  
Elias nodded gravely. "She's been sober five years. We had an argument today. I just asked her how she was doing and she put up a wall around me, telling me how something from her past is coming to haunt her that involves me, and then she made me leave! She made her own son leave her house!" Elias sighed. "I've never seen her this way and...I'm- scared" he admitted with drooping shoulders.  
Tenzin looked at him comfortingly for a moment before standing from his seat and taking a seat across from him, heaving a heavy sigh.  
"Let me ask you, Elias. Can you do something about this?" Tenzin asked, his hand stroking his beard.  
Elias thought bitterly for a moment. "No" he muttered angrily.  
"Then why worry?" he asked.  
"Because my mother is going to relapse!"  
"Can you do something about that?"  
"No-"  
"Then why worry?" Tenzin interrupted.  
"Because I don't know why my mother is acting strange!" Elias yelled.  
"Can you do something about that?"  
He thought for a brief moment. "Yes. I can ask her about her problems- but I've already done that. She wouldn't talk to me."  
"Can you do something about that?"  
"Well, I guess I could try again" he said despondently.  
Tenzin looked at his intern. "I think your mother is extremely fortunate to have someone like you watching out for her. I hope she listens to you. You clearly want what is best for her, and I feel that if you are looking out for her best interest, she will eventually agree to talk. Perhaps she will tell you before you have the chance to ask."  
Elias' face went from a look of malcontent to a small, hopeful smile.  
"Thank you, Tenzin."  
"You solved the problem yourself. There's no need to thank me" he replied as he stood.  
Elias stood along with him and bowed. "Thank you for your time. I didn't mean to interrupt your evening."  
"It was no trouble at all." Tenzin smiled at him as they walked out of his office. "Good luck Elias. And have a good rest of your evening."  
"The same to you" Elias said as he began to walk, and stumbled on a loose floorboard.  
"Didn't see it" he commented with an embarrassed laugh. "Actually, do you mind showing me to the docks? It's dark. I can't see much."  
"Of course" Tenzin replied.  
_"I didn't see it, Daddy!"_  
Elias' voice rang in his head.  
Tenzin froze in his tracks.

Elias noticed he had stopped.  
"Is something wrong, Tenzin?"  
Tenzin sighed. "It seems your mother isn't the only one with a troubled past, Elias."  
"What do you mean?"  
Tenzin sighed. "I had a son. He was kidnapped when he was four."  
Elias looked at him morosely. "I'm sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how hard that was on you."  
"It still is. We've never found him."  
Elias looked at him quietly. "How old would he be now?"  
"Twenty." Tenzin looked off into the distance. "His name was El-"  
Suddenly, the ferry rang a bell loudly.  
"I'm sorry, Tenzin. I have to go. Thanks again."  
He began to walk to the boat before turning around to Tenzin again.  
"You should have hope, Tenzin. I hope you get your son back.  
Tenzin nodded sadly. "I hope you can help your mother."  
"I hope so too. Thanks for everything." He walked away, saluting him with two fingers as he walked onto the ferry.  
/I didn't see it, Daddy!  
Tenzin felt his head spin. Why was his mind torturing him so? He sighed heavily and went to help Pema with the children.

Lin sat on her couch again, her ashtray full of cigarettes and the room foggy with smoke. Her face was red and swollen from crying. She heard a knock on the door and groaned.  
"Go away" she called out lazily.  
She heard a sigh come from the other side of the door as keys began to jangle.  
"Elias, I know you're out there. I want you to leave me alone."  
Lin sighed as the sound of jangling keys subsided. She wanted to be left alone, no matter the consequences.  
Suddenly the door was opened, but was stopped by the rusty chain lock.  
"Dammit" she muttered to herself. "Elias, get out."  
"Mom, I know you don't want to talk to me but I need to know what's going on. I only want to help." His face was pressed against the door. "Please."  
Lin sighed as she stood up and walked to the door and closed it. She unlocked the chain lock and opened the door fully.  
Elias looked at his mother's face and could not believe it. Had she been crying? He immediately pulled her into an embrace.  
Lin was taken aback by the embrace. She stood awkwardly for a few moments before returning it.  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just worried about you." He released her from the embrace. "I want you to tell me what's bothering you."  
Lin frowned. "We've been through this already. I'm not going to tell you." She went to close the door behind him.  
"Please. You don't have to be specific. I don't want you to do something you're going to regret. I only want to help" he told her.  
"I don't want to hurt you" she replied as she sat down at her dining room table.  
"It's hurting me that you won't tell me something about my past. I deserve to know" he said as he followed her. He coughed as he delved deeper into her smoky house.  
Lin rested her head on her hand. "I-" She sighed. "Fine."  
He took a seat next to her. "What happened then to make you so worried now?" he asked.  
"When you were young, something bad happened to you. Your father and I-"  
"My father?" Elias interrupted.  
Lin glared at him. "Your father is none of your business."

"How is he not my business?"

"It's best if you never know who he is" she deadpanned as she put her cigarette to her lips. "Your father and I looked for you and we couldn't find you. I thought I was going to go insane. I began to drink. Finally after a month of searching, I found a letter. I paid your ransom and I got you back."

"Is that how it started?" he asked.

Lin nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately. I wish I had never touched the stuff."  
"I don't see what the issue is-"  
"Around the same time, your father got engaged to a woman. I decided that he didn't need to know you were alive. He thinks you're dead."  
Elias looked at her in shock. "Why would you do that?"  
"I was angry! Your father wanted to marry me and I didn't want to be married. He had an obligation I didn't want to fulfill! And then he proposes to this- this _girl_ while you are missing! What would you have done, Elias?! Humor me. I'd love to hear how you would have handled this!"  
Elias was stunned into silence. "I-I don't know, Mom."  
"Do you know where my father is?"  
She sighed heavily, debating withing herself whether or not to tell him. "Yes."  
"Who is he?"  
"A man who doesn't care about you. That's all he is. There is no point in wanting to meet him. He has a family of his own."  
"Can I at least know his name?"  
"No."  
"Why?" He asked angrily.  
"Because- because..." Lin searched for a reason that would keep her secret hidden.  
"Tell me" he demanded. "I won't ask for anything ever again. Just tell me."  
Silence filled the room. Finally, Lin decided to speak. "Kuzon" she lied. "His name was Kuzon."  
"Wasn't that Avatar Aang's alias when he was in the Fire Nation?"  
"It was."  
Elias pursed his lips as he thought. "And he knows about me?"  
"He did. He wouldn't remember you now, though. He forgot you a long time ago."  
He nodded. "Is he a bender?"  
"Nonbender" Lin lied. "Why?"  
"I was just curious" Elias lied.  
Lin sighed as he began to delve into parts of his past she wanted to keep from him.  
"I'm glad you told me, Mom" he said kindly. "Did it help?"  
Lin gave him a small, feigned smile. "Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" she lied.  
Elias smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."  
Lin frowned to herself as she hugged him.  
_You're lying to him. _she thought._ What kind of example are you setting for him? You're a terrible mother._  
"I'm sorry, Elias" she apologized as she let him go. "I shouldn't have argued with you earlier."  
Elias smiled at her. "I've already forgiven you. I'm glad you told me about my father."  
"I am too" she lied as guilt coursed through her. "I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to stay here if you like."  
"I have class tomorrow. I can't. Thanks for the offer, though" he replied as he stood up. "Good night, Ama."  
Lin smirked at the pet name, her stomach sinking with every word Elias said. He trusted her. How could she do this to her own son? "Good night. Lock the door behind you, please."  
"Can do" he said as he walked towards the door. "Sleep well."  
"You too" she replied blankly. She vaguely heard the door shut as he walked out, focused on her guilty conscience.  
She had lied to her son, when all he wanted to do was help her. She resisted the urge to throw up as she took a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Sorry about the weird spacing towards the end. I typed some of the stuff up on that my brain decided to throw in there last minute. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know how I did by leaving reviews! I don't know if I've done a good job without reviews! **

**Have a nice weekend!**

**-Mariska**


End file.
